


Reach Inside

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Series: My Own Writing [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Heart, Original work - Freeform, not a fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: If you could reach inside my heart, what would you do with it?
Series: My Own Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086818





	Reach Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The first poem I've written in years! If feels good have inspiration again!
> 
> A shout to my sis, Wolftali (wattpad) for being my fist reader and helping me edit this!

If your hand could reach inside my heart, what would you do with it?

Would you squeeze it till it popped? Waiting for it to stop.

Or would you hold it carefully?

Gently cradling it to your own. Never intending to let go.

Would you toss it like a ball? Watch it fall.

Landing with a splat, as you laugh.

If my hand could reach inside your heart, what would I do with it?

Would I laugh as it killed you?

Would you be mad if I did?

Would I try to fix you?

Would I slice it open to see how it worked?

Or let it fall to the ground, bleeding and bare?

As you laid there, chest open and exposed.

No more thoughts to be thought, no more secrets to be kept.

Dead, just dead.

At peace? Maybe.

At war? No.

Just there, laying dead on the cold floor.

Would you watch me? Bleeding to my death.

As I gasped for air.

No peace.

Now how is that fair?

Would there be pity?

Eyes filled with tears.

Would you be sorry?

Or would you feel glad?

I would feel sorry.

Even if it was just a little.

Somewhere deep in my own heart, I would feel sad.

If someone could reach inside your heart,

How would it feel? 

Watching someone hold your heart?

A terribly scary thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I won't lie, when I re read this I thought of one my OTPs so if you also thought of your favorite ship let me know! 😂


End file.
